Darth voyd
Darth Voyd Darth voyd was born on Mandalore. Both his mother and father were great mandalorian warriors that served in many wars. After they died when Voyd was only twelve, he was thrown into the mando army as a soldier. he served in many battle until one day a dark figure took him. later on, Voyd found out the man who kidnapped him was a sith lord. Voyd was trained by the sith lord in the ways of the dark side until he was 25 when he was given the title of Darth Voyd. his true name, remains a mystery. early life very little is known of the dark jedi's childhood. What we do know is he spent little time with his parents, as they were soldiers for Mandalore. he was however, trained by them in the blaster skills. After his father and mother were killed in a battle, Voyd was forced to live on the streets. Mandalore's soldier about a year of living off of scraps and trash, mandalorian officers were looking for new recruits(namely young orphans and stray's). For about two years Voyd was a mandalorian soldier and served in many, many battles. Although no one else knew it, Voyd suspected he was far different from all the other soldiers. He had excellent accuracy and could dodge blaster shots from an enemy with seemingly great speed. unbeknownst to him, the force was guiding him. Far off in another system, a sith lord sensed Voyd as a force sensitive. In the middle of a battle, The sith lord tracked him down and kidnapped him. dark side training The sith lord took Voyd under his wing and trained him in the ways of the dark side. Although Voyd did not agree with sith teachings he followed along. when he turned 25 years old his master officially gave him the title of "Darth Voyd." They set out for tatooine to give Voyd his "final mission." it was too easy for voyd, wipe out an entire village of tuskan raiders. Voyd dispatched the village quickly, but when he finished he felt his masters presence further away. He followed His master's presence back to his ship, where he was taking off in his sith infiltrator; leaving Voyd to die. Enraged and filled with the dark side, Voyd lifted out his arms and brought down his former master's sith infiltrator with the force. Voyd went to the crash site to check for a body, he found his half dead master impaled with a metal spike from the ship's wreckage. With his dying breath, Voyd's sith master gave him a strange sith holocron. Bounty hunter After the death of his master, Darth Voyd took on the career of a bounty hunter. taking many jobs and slaughtering many targets. through his travels he became more experienced with a blaster, and with the force. new apprenticeship after for a while, Voyd traveled the universe alone in a firespray 31-class. the ships was modified, and upgraded by himself, and was a very fast ship with decent firepower. Upon some one of his hunts, he met another sith lord. Voyd, dying for more knowledge of the force, once again assumed the role of apprentice. His master gave him his own fleet of ships to command. it was small, but enough to satisfy the power hungry Voyd. fleet At the head of Voyd's fleet was a victory class star destroyer titled "the insidious." away from the prying eyes of his master, Voyd continued building his fleet in the open spaces in the western part of the outer rim. Voyd was proud to have commanded such a force by himself. Later on, Voyd's entire fleet was completely obliterated with the destruction of the first sentient station which orbited Csilla at the time. Voyd managed to escape by taking off in his old firespray which he had stored away in an old cargo hold aboard "the insidious." In honor of this, he named the firespray after his star destroyer. after he left, Voyd never saw he master again. Exile Voyd went into exile on the planet Hoth. Prior to this, he crashed "the insidious" somewhere; after a skirmish with mandalorian hunters. Voyd stayed an exile on the cold icy planet until he was reunited with his firespray. He found it badly damaged, it took some time, but Voyd managed to repair it to working condition. He left Hoth, went and got his firespray good as new, and resumed the career as a lonely bounty hunter. kashyyyk sith order In his many travels, he met a sith named James Loyderas. Loyderas invited Voyd to join a faction he was starting called the kashyyyk sith order. Voyd gladly accepted, and the KSO overthrew the current sith faction on kashyyyk. Although Voyd was not actually present for the battle, he now calls kashyyyk his home. In the KSO's barracks, Voyd placed an order in the cloning facility for a special personal squad of five Advanced Recon Commando troopers along with three sith bodyguards. He cloned them all from Mandalorian special operative troops. To test the ARC troopers, Voyd sent the squad on a mission to retrieve a lightsaber crystal from a terantatek in the shadow lands of kashyyyk. The mission lasted a few days, and meanwhile Voyd was training the three sith bodyguard's. Voyd later found out that the sith bodyguard's were in fact, women. The girls went on to become Voyd's personal shadow guards. The ARC squad was successful in obtaining the lightsaber crystal, but barely managed to escape the clutches of the terantatek. Brimstone There is little Voyd understands of brimstone, other than he was formerly the leader of the sith faction that ruled kashyyyk before the KSO overthrew them. It is thought that after the battle for kashyyyk, many of brimstones troops scattered across the planet without means of transportation. On their mission in the shadow lands, Voyd's ARC squad found a few groups of Brimstone's troops. They killed all they could find, but did not have the time to go hunting for anymore, the mission comes first. Recently, Voyd has sensed Brimstone to have made a shift in his view on the force. abandoning the name of brimstone, and becoming Ra. Category:Name